


Kindergarten Aged Up AU

by toadandtails



Series: Kindergarten Aged Up AU (AUAU) [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: AU, KG AU, Kindergarten, Multi, Other, kg - Freeform, kindergarten 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadandtails/pseuds/toadandtails
Summary: This takes place in the 5th grade and they go into 6th grade near the end. An AU I made in like. October 2019 and only just now started writing.
Relationships: Alice/Ron, Alice/Ron/Ozzy, Billy/Theodore, Cindy/Carla, Ozzy/Madison, lily/nugget
Series: Kindergarten Aged Up AU (AUAU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Kindergarten Aged Up AU

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im new to ao3 and im trying to get the hang of it but please enjoy! (also when yous see the name 'Dubs' thats the protagonist, aka Kidd.)

The class was bustling with noise. From people talking to each other or gossiping. Their teacher was late, and it was the first day. But honestly, they didn't care. They were being as obnoxious as they could. Especially Billy. There were no consequences. 

"Ahem!" A loud clearing of a throat went across the room. No one payed any mind to it. 

"AHEM!" They tried it louder this time.

Everyone groaned and turned to the front. "We need to be quiet! He could arrive any minute!" Penny said, pointing her finger in the air. 

"He's like, 12 minutes late, Penelope." Ted twisted and turned in his too-small seat.

"And? He can still make it. Lots of our teachers were late in other grades!" Penny defended.

"That's because they were doing illegal stuff. Which is normally fun, but they were like, y'know. Bad criminals." Billy examined his nails.

"And besides. He is 3 minutes away from giving us a free trip to skipping school!" Cindy stood up excitedly.

"Cindy you do know that skipping school has a punishment of suspension up to a week?" Penny asked.

"That just means more time off school." Cindy shrugged.

"I like punishment~." Billy winked. Ted punched his arm. 

"Can you all just, try to behave? Please? Like I said, he could arrive any time now." Penny sighed.

"Chill, Pens. I'm sure he'll sh-" Dubs was cut off by a door being burst open.

A man stepped into the room. Very scruffy and sweaty. He had papers in his hands, most falling out of his grip.

"Speak of the devil." Dubs sat down and rested his feet on his desk. 

"I-I'm so sorry I'm l-late!" The man tried to grab his papers.

"It's quite alright, Sir! And you must be our teacher?" Penny flopped on the ground and helped the teacher with the documents. 

"O-oh! Thank you, ma'am!" He smiled. 

"It's quite alright! And you can call me Penny!" She shook his hand and skipped off to her desk and sat down. 

"Oh I forgot! My name is Johnathan Delios. But you may call me Mr. Delios!" Delios bowed in greeting, dropping a few papers once more. 

Everyone watched in silence as they watched their teacher clumsily get organized, or, try to at least.

Penny raised her hand. "Sir, are you going to call roll? It is customary for new students."

"Of course! Let me find the name list." After a few minutes of searching he found it, "Alright." 

He went through all their names and it all seemed normal until he said a name they hadn't heard in years.

"Is Felix Alex Huxley present?" He asked the class.

People looked away. Billy looked angry. Ted scratched his neck uncomfortably. Lily spoke up.

"Uh, he's absent." She said quietly.

"You can say he is dead, Lily. I'm not bothered. Just say it." Ted gripped his sleeve and looked down.

"Sorry." Lily blushed and apologized.

"O-oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Delios said.

"It's fine. He wasn't the best anyway." 

The rest of the morning was awkward as everyone told stories and formally introduced themselves.


End file.
